Communications around a human head such as in binaural hearing aids, MP3 Players and helmet-mounted displays, RF transceivers (TRX) are ineffective due to a body shadowing effect and high attenuation. Although body channel communication devices may achieve high energy efficiency while communicating in the vicinity of the human body, the quality of communication may be highly influenced by the environmental variables including human body posture, movement, and skin-electrodes impedance variation. As such, there is a need for an RF communications transceiver that functions well in the vicinity of the human body.